What If? Chapter 1
by Houseofanubislover89
Summary: What if the third term was just a normal year for everyone at Anubis? What if Joy and Fabian got together during the summertime? What if Nina DOES come back and brings her new boyfriend? Couples: Jabian, Amfie, Jara, and Peddie P.S. First one to review or like this story get a shoutout in my next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Joy's POV

I get out of my taxi and immediately see Patricia. "Patricia!" I screamed when I got out of the cab and paid the cab driver. Patricia smiled, and ran towards me and gave me a hug. "So how was your summer with Eddie?" I asked. "Good. I can't wait to see him. And how was your summer with Fabian." I smiled as soon as she asked that question. Fabian asked me out over the summer and I immediately said yes. "Excellent, I can't wait to see him." Suddently their was a tap on my shoulder and Patricia walked away. I looked confused and when I turned around I saw my boyfriend Fabian Rutter! "FABIAN!" I shouted hugging him. Fabian dropped his suitcase and picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down, he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we broke three seconds later after hearing, "Can you PLEASE get a room?" We rolled our eyes and turned to see Jerome and Alfie looking disgusting. "You do this ALL the time with your girlfriends." I said. They just rolled their eyes, and they hugged us both. "How was your summer?" Alfie asked. "Good. We flew to Paris over the summer and it was sooooo romantic." I said. "Well I was with the perfect girl so it had to be romantic." I blushed and kissed his cheek, Alfie and Jerome fake gagging. We laughed and rolled our eyes and we all walked to the house.

A couple hours later, everyone was at the house except for Nina. "Hey do you know when Nina's gonna get here?" I asked. Right after I asked that, the doorbell rang and I got up to answer it and it was...


	2. Chapter 2

A shouotout to HoACatLover for reviewing and a shouotout to everyone else that has reviewed, liked, added my sotry and favoriting my story. You guys are the best! :)

Joy's POV  
I opened the door and it was Nina with a boy. "Hey Nina." I said smiling. "Hey Joy. I'd like you to meet me boyfriend Kevin Phillips. Kevin this is my friend Joy Mercer." I smiled and shook Kevin's hand. "Nina everyone is excited to see you." Nina turned to Kevin. "Come on I can't wait for you to meet them." Kevin smiled and we all walked to the common room. When we came in, I sat down next to Fabian and he said, "Who was at the door?" "Nina." "NINA?!" Amber shouted. She turned and saw Nina standing at the doorway and her holding hands with Kevin. "NINA!" Amber screamed running to Nina and hugging her way to tight. Everyone else got up and hugged Nina, and when it was Fabian's turn, he just smiled and said, "Hi Nina." "Hi Fabian." He then noticed Kevin. "Who's the boy?" Fabian asked confused. "Everybody this is Kevin my boyfriend. We were dating, but broke up when I came to Anubis and we got back together this summer." Everyone smiled and I introduced everybody, "Kevin this is Joy, Mara, Patricia, Amber, Fabian, Eddie, Alfie and Jerome." Kevin shook hands with everybody and Trudy came in the common room. "Nina!" Nina smiled and hugged Trudy. "Oh how I missed you. And you must be Kevin." Kevin smiled and shook hands with Trudy. "Now Kevin, you are going to be rooming with Eddie and Fabian. After you unpack, Nina will show you around campus, and she will show you the school." Right after Trudy said that, Fabian's face fell. "Wait...he's going to school? Here?" "Yeah is that alright with you Fabian?" Nina asked. "It's wonderful." Fabian gritted through clenched teeth. "Somebody's jealous." Jerome fake coughed. "I am not jealous. And besides, I'm over Nina and I'm dating Joy now." Fabian put me in his lap and I smiled. "Uhg, please no PDA!" Eddie shouted. "Shut up Slimeball. Besides we have PDA everywhere." Eddie rolled his eyes and kissed Patricia. "Peddie!" Amber shouted clapping her hands. Everyone laughed, and Nina responded to Fabian, "And I'm not jealous. I'm dating Kevin and I'm happy." Nina said grabbing Kevin's hand and Kevin wrapping an arm around her waist. "Good." Fabian said. Nina smiled and turned to Kevin. "Kevin how about I show you to your room and you can unpack and then I can show you around campus." Kevin nodded and then Nina and Kevin left. This should be an interesting term I thought in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin's POV  
After I unpacked, Joy showed me around campus and the school. After that we walked around talking and laughing like we knew each other. "So how long have you been at this school?" I asked hands in my pocket. "Three and a half years." "Wow. This school must be very popular." "It is. We have more people that go to our school than the rest of the England Boarding School." I whistled and Joy chuckled. "So...are you and Nina best friends?" "Well...we didn't really get along that well in second term but at the end of second term we became friends." "It's nice that Nina has people looking out for her." Joy smiled and she was about to trip when I catched her. "Are you ok?" I asked. Joy nodded and just then a throat cleared. I looked up and saw Nina with tears streaming down her face and Amber and Patricia mad.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's POV  
"What is going on here?!" I screamed while tears fell down my cheeks. Kevin let go of Joy, and he walked to me. "Joy was about to trip and I held her so she wouldn't fall." I looked at Joy and she was nodding. I looked back at Kevin and said, "Alright I believe you. Now would you and Joy like to go back to the house and then go on a bike ride with us?" Joy and Kevin nodded, so I got on my bike and we all walked back to the house and took a bike ride together.

Joy's POV

I'm so glad that Nina's not mad at me, because I messed up once and she completely hated me. So I want this term to be perfect. We got back from the bike ride when the sun was about to set. When we got in the house, all the boys were sitting at the dinner table stuffing our faces. I rolled my eyes, and said, "Wanna go get some pizza?" Everyone nodded and we catched a cab to a cab to Pizza Hut.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin's POV

We got back at 9:55. Nina told me that at 10:00 Victor would always do his pin drop speech, so I ran to my room and got ready for bed. After I got ready for bed, I reading a book when Eddie and Fabian came in. "Hey dude." Eddie said taking off his shirt and putting a pajama top on. "Hi." I said focusing on my book. "What book are you reading?" Fabian asked taking off his pants and putting pajama pants on. "The Hobbit. Nina gave it to me for my 14th birthday." It was silent in the room. "Cool." Fabian said climbing into bed. I looked at him. "Look dude, are you cool with me dating your ex-girlfriend?" Fabian looked at me confused. "Why wouldn't I be? I mean we did break up over the summer and I'm with a girl who I love so I'm fine. No I'm ok." I saw Eddie roll his eyes, and climb into his bed pulling the covers up to his chain. "It is 10:00! You have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin...drop." I sighed, closed my book, and turned off the light and went to bed.

*Next Morning*

I woke up to Fabian's annoying alarm clock. "Fabian will you turn that annoying thing off?" I said annoyed. "Sorry." Fabian said turning off his alarm clock and getting up to take a shower. When he was out of the shower, I got up out of bed, brushed my hair, put my uniform on, and brushed my teeth. I went out to breakfast with Fabian and saw everyone was eating. "You ready for your first day?" Nina asked when I sat down with her. "Yep." I said pouring cereal into a bowl. "You nervous?" Joy asked after she swallowed her cereal. "A little bit.'' "Well don't be because your going to be fine. And if you need help, just find me. Or Nina." I nodded and I ate my cereal.

After breakfast, I walked over to the school with everybody. When we got into the school, Nina took my to the principal's office. She knocked and their was a "Come in." Nina opened the door and said, "Mr. Sweet we have a new student joining this school today. His name is Kevin Phillips." I shook Mr. Sweet's hand and smiled at him. "Well welcome to this school Eddie. As you can already tell, I'm Mr. Sweet the principal. If you have any questions, just find me or ask Nina or anyone else in Anubis. OK?" I nodded and Mr. Sweet handed me a schedule "All of your classes with be with Nina, so follow her and she'll lead you to that class." "Sweet." I said smiling at Nina. She smiled back and just then the bell rang. "Well you two better go, or else you will be late for my class." "I thought you were just the principal." "Mr. Sweet teaches Science also." Nina answered for Mr. Sweet. "Oh. Well let's go Nina. See you in class Mr. Sweet." Mr. Sweet smiled and said, "Have a good first day." I smiled and Nina and I walked to Mr. Sweet's class.


	6. Chapter 6

Nina's POV  
Kevin and I arrived in Mr Sweet's classrom just as the bell rang. We sat down next to Patricia and Amber, and I pulled out my sceince textbook. "Attention everyone. We have a student who will be joining today. His name is Kevin Phillips." Everyone looked at Kevin except for the people at Anubis since they know what he looks like. Everyone gave him waves and smiles and he returned them. Mr. Sweet walked towards Kevin and handed him a Science textbook. "Here you go. Bring it to class every single day ok?" Kevin nodded and Mr. Sweet walked back towards the front of the class and began teaching.

An hour later, we were in Mrs. Andrews's class. (And pretend she didn't get fired). "Alright class, we have a new student joining us today, Kevin Phillips. Most of you should know him already since you live with him at Anubis or he was in one of your classes." Most of the people in the classroom nodded, and everyone at Anubis nodded. "Alright, I will be assigning you a textbook and you will bring this textbook to class every single day. You will have homework in this textbook so don't forget to bring it home." Mrs. Andrews said walking to the back of the room and starting to hand out textbooks.

*End of the day*

I was packing up to go home when Fabian came up to me. "Hey Nina." "Hi Fabian." I said smiling at him. "Wanna work on the science homework?" "Sorry working on my science homework and my other homework with Kevin. Maybe some other time?" Fabian nodded and I smiled, closed my locker, and walked back to the house.

Joy's POV  
I was standing by my locker when Fabian went up to Nina. I listened in on their conversation, and was totally mad. Fabian and Nina broke up! Fabian's with me! I spotted Patricia at her locker, and slammed my locker shut and put my bag over my shoulder and walked to Patricia. When she saw me, she smiled and I just shouted, "Fabian wants to do homework with Nina! They split up and I think Fabian still likes her." Patricia looked at me sadly. "Maybe your right." "Will I ever have a relationship for a long time?" I asked. Before Patricia could answer, ran away and I ran to the nearest tree and I climbed it and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Joy's POV  
After I finished crying my eyes out, I went back to the house. When I walked in, Amber, Patricia, and Mara were in the living room and when Mara noticed me she said, "Joy, you look like you've been crying. What's wrong?" "Nothing." Before I moved Amber said, "There HAS to be something wrong. Your face is red and whenever someone's face is red, that means you've been crying." Amber does have a point I thought. I sighed and sat on the couch next to Patricia and told them everything. At the end, they were sad for me. Just then Nina came downstairs. "Hey guys." She said sitting down in a chair with a magazine. "Hey Nina!" Amber said. Their was silence. I kept on sending glares to Nina and when she noticed them she was confused. "Joy are you ok?" "No." "Why?" "You know why." "No I don't." "Don't play dumb with me Martin. Fabian asked you to do homework with you right?" "How-" "BECAUSE I HEARD! I FINALLY AM FABIAN"S GIRLFRIEND BUT HE LIKES YOU." "Well I don't like him." I glared at her and then walked towards her. "It better be that way. You broke up with him and I'm with him now. You've lost your chance." "I love Kevin not Fabian and I NEVER want him back. You can marry Fabian and have children with Fabian for all I care." "Good." I said smiling and I ran upstairs. I sighed and I continued reading my magazine.


	8. Chapter 8

Joy's POV

Tonight at dinner there was a food fight. I got covered in spaghetti and my hair has sauce in it so it took my three showers to get the sauce out. Stupid Jerome and Alfie. After my shower, I read a magazine. While I was reading my magazine, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I answered. Fabian came in with a smile on his face. "Hey Joy wanna go on a date with me on Saturday night?" "Sure." "Great be ready at 7:00." I nodded and as soon as he closed the door, I threw my magazine on the floor and started jumping on my bed like a crazy person. Patricia came in while I was jumping on my bed, and I was embarrassed. I sat on my bed quickly and grabbed my magazine and read it pretending like nothing happened. Patricia got in her pajamas and she sat on her bed. "Why so happy?" I smiled and put the magazine on my nightstand. "Because Fabian asked me out on Saturday." "Really? Do you know where?" I shook my head and just then their was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Both Patricia and I shouted. Fabian came in panting. "Were going to The Wolsely." I nodded and Fabian ran away. "Wait...your going to the same restuarant as Nina and Kevin?" I scrunched my face in confusion. "Nina told me that Kevin asked her on a date and their going to The Wolsely."


	9. Chapter 9

Joy's POV  
I couldn't believe what Patricia was telling me. I was going out on a date with Fabian when Nina and Kevin were going to the same restaurant as us?! I got up off my bed, went downstairs and barged into Fabian's room. Fabian was playing the guitar, and when he saw me he smiled. "Hey babe." Fabian said putting his guitar down and getting up off his bed to hug me. I slammed his door shut, and I walked to the corner of the room and crossed my hands. Fabian looked confused. "What's wrong?" I took a deep breath trying not to yell. "Why are we going to the same restaurant as Nina and Kevin on Saturday?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Were going to the same restaurant as Nina and Kevin on Saturday? I didn't know that?" I rolled my eyes. "Sure you didn't." "No Joy I'm serious I had no idea!" "Really? So you didn't schedule that date so you can spy on Nina and Kevin?" "No, why would I want to when I'm on a date with a beautiful girl?" I blushed and went and sit on Fabian's bed. "So what were you playing when I walked in?" "Oh nothing, just strumming." "Ya know, I've never played the guitar before. Will you teach me?" Fabian nodded, grabbed his guitar, and I sat in the middle of the bed, while Fabian sat behind me. He put the guitar on my lap, wrapped his arms around me, and put his hands on mine. We strummed a couple of strings, and we soon played a song. After the song, Fabian let me do it all by myself and I sounded pretty good. After I was finished, I turned to face Fabian. "How was that?" Fabian smiled and whispered, "Perfect." "Well I got the best teacher to teach me." "And I have the best person to teach." I smiled and leaned in to kiss Fabian.


	10. Chapter 10

Joy's POV

After dinner, I went up to Nina and Amber's room. I knocked on the door and heard Nina shout, "COME IN!" I open the door and see Nina doing homework on her bed. When she saw me, she smiled. "Hey Joy. What's up?" "Nothing." I say coming in and shutting the door behind me. Nina patted the spot next to her on her bed, and I sat next to her. "Listen, I know were friends and I'm really glad so I don't want you to be upset when I tell you what I'm going to tell you ok?" Nina nodded confused. I breathed in and said, "Your going to The Wolsely with Kevin on Saturday right?" Nina nodded and I continued. "Well Fabian and I are to." "Cool can't wait to see you their!" Nina responded happy. I stared at Nina like she had just grown another head. "Your...not mad?" I asked. "No." "Ok...well...see ya in the morning." Nina nodded and she continued on with her homework. I walked out of Nina's room and I went to my room to see Patricia and Mara doing their homework. I slammed the door and they both looked up. "Joy you ok?" Mara asked. "Yeah...I'm totally...fine." I went to my dresser, took out pajamas, and went tot the bathroom, changed, went back to my room and started on my homework.


	11. Chapter 11

Joy's POV  
The next morning it was Friday. Tomorrow I was going out with Fabian! I was so excited to get this day over. I got out of bed, took a shower, put on my uniform, brushed my teeth, and put my hair into a ponytail and skipped downstairs. When I entered everyone was their. I sat down next to Fabian and loaded my bowl with cereal and said, "Hi Fabes." He smiled and said hi back. I sighed and put milk into my bowl and started eating. "Why are you so happy?" Jerome asked with his mouth full. I looked at him in disgust and answered, ''Because Fabian is taking me out to dinner tomorrow." "At the Wolsely where Kevin and Nina are going." Everyone stared at me and Nina expecting something to happen. "Guys Nina and I are friends and I'm not mad." I said. "Mmmmhmmm." Everyone but Nina, Kevin, Fabian and I said. I groaned and I finished up my cereal.

5 minutes later, Fabian and I were in Mrs. Andrews class. We were waiting for her to come in, and I was reading Romeo and Juliet the book were reading in class when Fabian said, "Hey Joy wanna have a picnic with me today at lunch?" "Sure." Fabian smiled and just then Mrs. Andrews came in and class began.


	12. Chapter 12

Joy's POV

Lunch finally came around. I met Fabian outside and he was carrying a picnic basket and he was smiling. I walked up towards him, and he said, "You ready?" I nodded, and we both walked to the schoolyard. We stopped at the middle, Fabian put the blanket down, and we both sat down. Fabian put plates out, and he took Pepsi out for me and he took Sprite out for himself. He took a turkey sandwich with mayonnaise out and he gave it to me, and he took out a baloni sandwich out for himself and he put it on his plate. We started eating and talking, and having a good time. After we ate lunch, we layed down and we watched the clouds and we pointed to each cloud and we said what we thought it was. After that was over, it was time to go back to class. Best lunch date ever!


	13. Chapter 13

Nina's POV

Saturday night finally came. Right now I am sitting in the chair in front of Amber's mirror, and Amber is fixing my hair into a fish braid. 2 minutes later she is done. "Finished." Amber said smiling. I get up and I look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a white strapless dress, a jean jacket, white flats, white bangles, white star earrings, and a heart necklace. "Nina you look amazing!" Amber said jumping up and down while clapping her hands. I l laugh and I check the time. 6:55. Kevin said that the reservation for dinner is at 7:00 so I look at Amber and said, "I gotta go I'll be late." "Have fun, and when you get back your telling me ALL THE DETAILS." I chuckle and say, "Ok Amber." I grab my white purse and I walk out with Amber saying, "Have fun." I walk down the stairs and I see Kevin waiting for me with a red rose. Kevin is wearing a black tux, a black bow tie, and black dress shoes. When he sees me he grins. "Nina you look...beautiful." I blush and I walk down the steps. When I get to the bottom step, Kevin gives me the rose. "Thank you." I take it and Kevin holds out his arm. I smile and I hook my arms to his and we walk out to the taxi already waiting for us.

Joy's POV

I was in my room putting on mascara when I get a text from Fabian.

To: Joy

From: Fabian

U ready?

I finish putting my mascara on and I reply to Fabian's text.

To: Fabian

From: Joy

Yep be down in a minute

I put my phone down and look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a red dress with ruffles down the front, red heels, red pearl earrings, and a red star necklace. I was wearing mascara, black eyeliner, and red eyeliner. I was wearings red lipstick and I had on a charm bracelet Fabian got me when we first started dating. I smiled at myself in the mirror, grabbed my red purse, and I walked down the stairs. When I was walking down the stairs, Fabian saw me and he smiled when he saw me. I noticed he had no rose for me. I frowned and I walked down the stairs. He held his arm out for me and I hooked my arm to his and we walked to the taxi that was waiting for us.

*At the restaurant*

Nina's POV

Kevin and I were already seated, laughing at something we remembered 6 six years and sipping on our drinks. "I seriously thought I was going to die of embarrassment." "But you didn't. I helped you out and things turned out ok for you didn't it?" I nodded and Kevin smiled. Just then I noticed Joy and Fabian walk by with a waitor leading them to their table. They sat down, and the waitor handed them their menus. When Joy saw me, she waved and I returned the wave. Fabian saw Joy wave at me and turn around and when he saw me he stared at me for three minutes. I blushed and looked down and when I looked back up, Fabian was turned around and Joy was looking mad.

Joy's POV

When Fabian was staring at Nina, I felt jealous. "Fabian!" I yelled. Fabian turned around and I glared at him. "S-sorry." Fabian stuttered. I rolled my eyes at Fabian's stuttering. "We shouldn't be here tonight."  
"No...we should." "Why? So you can stare at Nina the whole time were here?" Fabian sighed and took my hands in his. "Joy...I'm over Nina...ok?" "Prove it." "I will." Fabian got up and kissed me. When we broke I smiled and said, "I believe you." Fabian smiled and he sat down and a waitor came and we ordered our drinks.

*After both of the dates*  
Kevin's POV

Nina and I were at the bottom of the steps at Anubis saying our goodnight "I had a good night tonight." Nina said. "Me to." Just then Victor came out of his office. "What are you doing up? It's 5 minutes to 9 get to bed!" He commanded. "Goodnight Nina." "Goodnight Kevin." I smiled at her and I made my way to my bedroom Nina doing the same.

Joy's POV

Fabian and I made it to to the house with two minutes to spare. "I really had fun tonight." Fabian said opening the door for me. I smiled at him and I stepped inside the house Fabian following and Fabian closing the door again. "We should do this again. But first let's not have a date with Kevin and Nina at the same restaurant." "That can be arranged." I smiled and kissed Fabian. We broke a minute later when the clock was chiming. "Goodnight Joy." "Goodnight Fabian." After we said our good nights, we headed to our rooms.


	14. Chapter 14

Nina's POV

The next morning I woke up at 8:00. I got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to see everybody awake. When I sat down in my seat next to Kevin, he smiled and sad, "Morning." "Morning." I got some cereal and a bowl and poured the cereal into the bowl. "So Nina, how was your date last night?" Amber asked. "It was perfect." I said looking at Kevin. Kevin smiled and then Amber asked, "Joy how was your date with Fabian." "It was...fine." Joy said looking at Fabian. Fabian nodded and said, "Yeah it was...fine...and...fun." "What happened?" Amber said sighing. "Nothing." "No there's something wrong because you both stopped in the middle of your sentences so you both had a bad time. What happened?" "Well...first of all Fabian made reservations to the restaurant we were going to at the same time when Nina and Kevin made reservations to the same restaurant as us!" "You said you were fine with it!" Fabian yelled. "I was until I saw you staring Nina for most of the dinner!" After I said that everyone in the room was silent. A second later Joy got up and she stormed out of the room and upstairs and she slammed her door shut. I got up and I followed her and when I got to her door I heard her crying. I knocked and said, "Joy can I come in?" "NO!" I sighed and opened the door even though I wasn't allowed to. WHen I opened the door, Joy threw a pillow at me. "GO AWAY!" Joy said screaming and crying at the same time. "Joy I'm sorry Fabian was looking at me the whole time during dinner." Joy wiped her tears away and said, "I guess he still likes you." "Well I don't like Fabian anymore. I love Kevin. And ONLY Kevin." Joy looked up at me. "You really mean that?" I nodded. "I would NEVER steal a boy from my best friend." Joy smiled and she got up and she hugged me. I hugged back and a couple of minutes later, we broke the hug. "Now how about we go shopping. Just me and you." "I would like that." I smiled and I went to grab Joy's mascara and I grabbed her hand and we went to the the bathroom and we fixed Joy's makeup. After that, we grabbed our purses and we went downstairs. Everyone was still at the kitchen when we came down. "You ok Joy?" Patricia asked getting up and walking over to Joy and I. "Yeah I'm fine." "Where are you going with your purses?" Mara asked. "Shopping. And before you ask Amber, no you cannot go. Its just Joy and I." Amber huffed and crossed her arms. Joy and I laughed and we walked out the door getting a taxi.


End file.
